Proud
' Proud' is a hero who derives her power from the spirits of her ancestors and is part of a large superhero dynasty that goes back as far as the Jacobite rebellion - she is notable as one of the few heroes who speak in broad Scots and is a Scottish citizen who has only recently moved to the shores of America, due to her accent and strong links with her home country she is finding the change quite stressful but is determined to stay in order to track down her renegade uncle - the villainous Reaver. Origin Proud was born into a dynasty of heroes dating back to the days of the Jacobite rebellion in Scotland, living with her family in the Highlands she lived a life most people have forgotten and became one with the land and its spirits - although her parents were mindful to send her to public school in order for her to learn to socialise with others: yet her heart always belonged to the moors and she would spend hours playing and exploring even in her teens. However her life quickly changed when her ancestors came to her and demanded that she track down her villianious uncle, Reaver, in order to bring him to justice and restore the honor of the clan - reluctant at first to leave her family and home she knew she had little choice and so left to America in order to pursue her uncle. While in America Proud befriended Red and through her gained knowledge of the land of fiction (known as the Other-Realm) - this friendship would also result in Proud being called upon by the Golden Child to aid in preventing the Queen Of Sorrow from breaking into the world of reality. Proud has also formed a close friendship with White Knight and although she never admits it, even to herself, a romantic bond is growing between them - according to the prophecy of the eternal wizard Merlin Proud is destined to some day become the mother of a hero worthy of inheriting King Arthur's legendary sword Excalibur. Appearance Physically Proud is average in build, standing in at 5ft 6in - she has blonde hair worn long and blue eyes: her costume consists of a blue stealth suit with a golden lion's head on her chest and blue boots with gold trimmings around the top and matching gloves. She carries her family claymore with her wherever she goes regardless of city law on the possession of swords. Powers Proud can infuse herself with the power of her ancestors via her family claymore and through them enhance her natural traits tenfold - she is also capable of talking to the spirits of the dead and entering the spirit-world via meditation: she is also more than capable of welding the claymore as a weapon if need be. Due to her connection with the ancestors Proud is also more sensitive to otherworldly beings and phenomena. Battle-Stats (Normal) Agility: 6 Speed: 5 Strength: 5 Endurance: 7 Willpower: 7 (Infused With Power Of Ancestors) Agility: 9 Speed: 8 Strength: 9 Endurance: 10 Willpower: 10 Category:Superheroes Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Mystic Mutates